


A Very Sevasey Christmas Tale

by FrankieFandom



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: Blow Jobs, Christmas, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-11 08:57:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8973199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankieFandom/pseuds/FrankieFandom
Summary: Christmas with Severide and Casey!





	1. Christmas Eve

**Author's Note:**

> For Pall, who has become a wonderful friend.

Severide looked across the room to discover a very bored looking blond haired truck lieutenant. He'd dragged Casey along to this event knowing he wasn't at all interested in celebrating Christmas Eve with some his friends from high school. Of course Casey had immersed himself into conversations and wandered through the house introducing himself, easily slipping into casual conversations. He was very personable despite the fact that he'd much rather be in a small bar or at home having a drink by the log fire with his boyfriend by his side. They were on shift tomorrow and he'd said he'd do Christmas dinner for everyone at the house. He'd spent most of the day preparing food for it so if they were called to any major incidents at least they'd get a good dinner afterwards.

"Do you want to go?" Severide's voice broke him out of his daze.

"No, no." He shook his head.

"You look bored."

"Just taking a moment. Busy day." He smiled.

"You _are_ bored," Severide stated.

"A little." He shrugged. "I'll get stuck back into some more conversations soon enough."

"Oh yeah?" Severide smiled. "And what are those conversations consisting of?"

"Boyfriend? Oh I didn't know… he swings for both sides then?" he mocked, a grin plastered across his face, his eyes glittered under the white lights. Severide knows he's teasing. Casey knows how concerned Severide is about appearances. He knows that there are people here that Severide wouldn't want to know anything about his personal life; fact was he'd still be in denial if it weren't for him. Casey would be lying if he said it didn't upset him but he had more experience with this, he'd always been much more comfortable with his sexuality.

Severide spotted someone out the corner of his eye.

He followed Severide's gaze. "Ex-girlfriend?"  
  
Severide gave a quick nod in confirmation.  
  
"Do we need to avoid her like…"

"Nah, it's all good."

"Good because I don't feel like helping you out of a bathroom window again." A smile creeped onto his lips.

"You're never going to forget that are you?"

"It's happened twice."

"Yeah…. it has hasn't it?" Severide frowned.

"Kelly Severide." The tall brunette walked up to them. "Thought I might see you here…"  
  
She noticed Casey, how could she not notice him though, with his perfect expressive eyes, perfect full lips and those perfect dimples when he smiled, Severide thought himself so lucky.  
  
"We've not met?" she spoke.

"No we haven't." He held out a hand. "Matt."

"Just Matt?" She was staring right into his eyes, Severide felt a green beast of envy erupt his chest, only he could look into Casey's eyes like that.

"You want my life story as well as my surname?" he smirked. Severide watched as the tip of his tongue darted out, wet his lip and slipped back in, Severide wanted to kiss him right there and then, Casey and his seductive tongue, he didn't even do it on purpose, this oral fixation of his made Severide just want to ravish him.

"We've got to go," Severide said suddenly.

Casey looked taken aback. "I thought…"

"See ya." He forced a smile at the ex-girlfriend and dragged Casey away from the table they had been stood by.

* * *

Out in the main hallway, where there were only a few people mingling by the door, Severide's hand was still gripping Casey's arm.  
  
"What's up?" Casey asked with genuine concern, glancing back at the way they'd just come from and back to Severide, a smile tugged at the corners of his lips, his tongue danced between his teeth. "Oh… literally up." He was looking down at the bulge in Severide's tightly fitting trousers, the heel of his hand touched the taut material and pressed down on his cock.

"Matt…" Severide warned, knocking his arm away and glancing over the guests by the door hoping no one had noticed the two of them.

"Didn't realise you were such a prude," he teased. And there was that delectable tongue again, Severide eyed it as the tip caressed his upper lip just for a second before receding back into that oh so kissable mouth of his.

Severide just cocked his head to the side, glaring at him as Casey's hand reached forwards once more but he moved away. "Bathroom."

"I have a better idea." Casey smiled.

* * *

Casey closed the door and flicked the lock closed. Roughly he pushed Severide to the wall, kissing him fervently as he did, drowning out any protests about their public location. He lapped at his neck and mauled his mouth ferociously with that delectable tongue that had caused the whole situation to start with.

Severide moaned deeply into the kiss, he couldn't hold back any longer, he grabbed Casey's shoulders and slammed him back on the wall, Casey smiled in the darkness, something beside them fell, Severide's tongue pushed between Casey's lips into his mouth. Saliva trailed thinly behind as he withdrew and travelled down to his neck but the collar of his shirt was in his way. He nipped at his ear as they unbuttoned their shirts.

His cock ached, trapped beneath his jeans, but Casey was already bending down, unbuckling his belt and unfastening them. As the jeans pooled at his feet Severide slipped off his boxers and before they'd fallen to the floor there was a hot wet mouth on the end of his cock. His hips thrust forwards forcing Casey to take more of his length.

Gasping for air Casey pulled back before moving in to lap at Severide's cock, he reached his balls.   
  
Severide gripped the back of Casey head, his hands were cupping his arse, balancing himself as he nipped at Severide's balls, the man was groaning in pleasure above him, his own cock was hard and leaking precome in his boxers.

"Matty…" Severide was on the brink now, he was panting, his hips jutted forward needing release, both his hands held onto Casey's head, his fingers ruffling his already dishevelled hair.

Casey quickly unzipped his own jeans with his right hand and grabbed his hardened length beneath his boxers. He slipped his mouth around the crown of Severide's cock just as he came, hot spurts of come shot into his mouth, a little spilt out the edge of his swollen lips as he jerked himself off.

Looking down at Casey's blissful wide eyed expression and the trail of pearly white come on his flushed face Severide smiled. "I bet you're not bored now."


	2. Christmas Day

"Did I do that?" Severide questioned in surprise when he noticed the bruises that had formed on his lovers shoulder blades. Casey was sitting naked on the edge of the bed mustering up the energy to stand up and get dressed.

"Well, I don't recall anyone else slamming me against a wall last night." He turned around and grinned at Severide who was still lying down. Casey doubted Severide would have woken up so early if it weren't for his own alarm.

"Sorry."

"Don't apologise," he replied, "I liked it." Unconsciously the tip of his tongue peaked out in between his lips. It was enough to get Severide out from underneath the bed covers.

Severide pulled Casey over to him and kissed his luscious lips. "Best Christmas ever," he murmured.

* * *

Despite both staying at Casey's house they arrived at the firehouse separately on Christmas Day morning. Casey had arrived early with the prepared dinner and Severide arrived just in time for roll call.

"Merry Christmas, Lieutenant." Herrmann had greeted Casey when he found him drinking coffee in the common room before their shift was due to start.

"Happy Christmas." Casey voice crackled, he swallowed. "Did your kids get you up early?"

"Yup…" he replied shortly. "Have you got a cold? There's a horrible sickness bug going around apparently."

"Just a sore throat," Casey stated after clearing it with a small cough.

"Starts with a sore throat and then…" Herrmann began to warn him.

"It's just a sore throat which I'm sure will clear up by the end of the day." He smiled knowing exactly why his throat was sore, knowing from experience that it would be fine in less than another twelve hours.

* * *

Casey's Christmas dinner was a success, Mouch was already insisting that he make it the next time their shift fell on Christmas Day, there had been no major calls all day, a few stove fires and one motor vehicle accident.

Later in the afternoon Casey stood up from his position on the couch and Pouch immediately took his place. The rest of his crew were enjoying the Christmas celebrations but he had paperwork to fill out and vehicle maintenance checks to do.

"Kiss under the mistletoe, Matt?" Dawson was suddenly stood in front of him when he stepped out into the corridor.

He looked up at the offending object, "Nope… I'll take that though." And he stealthily grabbed the mistletoe from her outstretched arm.

* * *

It was nearing midnight when Casey snuck into Severide's quarters holding the mistletoe he'd taken earlier. Severide was sound asleep on his back and snoring lightly. Casey smiled and kept the lights off, even with the blinds closed it was easy to see if it was on and his stealthy venture would be ruined.

He leant over the Severide's sleeping form and whispered softly. "Kelly." But when that didn't wake him he moved closer, only millimetres from his lips. "Kelly." And then he kissed him gently on the lips.

Severide woke with a start and would have sworn blindly if a gentle hand hadn't covered his mouth.

"Shh…" Casey grinned, dangling the mistletoe above him, now that his eyes had adjusted to the dark he could see Severide's panicked and confused expression.

"Shit Matt! You nearly gave me a heart attack… Is that mistletoe? What are you doing?"

"Everyone's asleep," he stated.

Severide smiled immediately. "Oh yeah?" he questioned suggestively.

"Oh yeah." Casey smiled. He slipped a hand under the bed covers as he stared down at Severide's eyes, panic and confusion had been replaced by lust.

"I think those pants needs to come off then." Severide smirked. "And quickly… knowing our luck the bells will go off." He pushed the bed cover away and pulled down his pants and boxers, releasing his hardening cock. He moaned as Casey went down and lapped at his length with his luscious tongue.

He continued his ministrations on Severide's thick length, he travelled up and down. Severide moaned, his own hand covering his mouth to mute any noise, as Casey started to mouth his balls. There was a bead of precome leaking from Severide's cock as Casey slipped off his own pants and boxers, letting them fall to the ground before straddling Severide's legs, his own cock strained almost upright.

"Get on…" Severide groaned with eagerness. "Now." They didn't have time for loads of foreplay or much preparation, and neither of them needed it. Severide's large hands moved up to grip Casey's hips, he could feel him trembling with anticipation beneath his fingers, he brought him forward until he was pressed against his hardened leaking cock, lubricated in precome and his own saliva.

Casey moaned and bit his lip to stop himself from crying out as Severide's cock spread him open inch by inch, he proceeded to match Severide's movements, clenching around the intrusion. He nearly cried out when his sweet spot was hit, he could have woken the any of the men only a few yards away if Severide hadn't pulled him forwards a little and roughly covered his sweet mouth.

Soon Casey grabbed his wrist and guided it down to his aching length. Severide's hand started stroking and pulling at his cock as he thrust up into his slick hole, pounding at his prostrate. They were both panting now, a thin sheen of sweat coated both their sculpted bodies.

Their releases were almost simultaneous.

"Matty…" Severide's back arched and Casey felt him spurt inside his hot channel. Casey's body shuddered in pleasure and his lip bled as he came.

He felt Severide's come leak out of his hole as he pulled away and lay beside him, his breaths were calming now and his body was slick with sweat and still trembling with bliss as he relaxed by his lovers side.

"Merry Christmas, Sev."


End file.
